


Pathway

by PurpleRose244



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Also Ray and Maya being lovely, Angst, Best Friends, Bring them back LEGO, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Past Character Death, Set at the beginning of the pilot, Since this is before Hands of Time, Wu's memories when Ray was still around, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose244/pseuds/PurpleRose244
Summary: "Cold. Never thought the day would had come where this shop was going to strike him as cold. It was as ironic as absolutely terrifying. One person was enough to turn his world upside down, it had always been like this. Wu was forever going to be damned because of it.He moved those last steps. Holding his staff hard, and his breath harder."
Relationships: Kai & Sensei Wu (Ninjago), Maya/Ray (Ninjago), Ray & Sensei Wu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Pathway

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one that have headcanoned (is that the right verb?) Wu and Ray as best friends way before Kai's dad even had a name?... just me? Okay then ^^"  
> Most of the events of the past here are taken from Tournament of Elements and Hands of Time, while for the rest I took a few liberties without messing up the timeline. That is already pretty messed up anyway XD  
> I hope you like long oneshots with random BrOTPs like this one!  
> Enjoy! ^ ^

This place was familiar. Too familiar, considering how much times had passed since then. The paddy fields had been rebuilt since the first Serpentine War, the houses as well. The desolation had left space for the future, leading Wu's feet through a brand-new Ignacia. But even with the different people and the new faces, the brighter grass and the less reserved citizens, there was only so much that time could erase of a land forever under the rigid surveillance of destiny. An entity created to make things happen for a reason, even as unclear as it was.

Wu could almost hear it, the imperative order of fate, as he hit the gray stone of the way towards _that_ house. So many thoughts were cursing through his head, so many he could barely keep track of them. Yet somehow, the same solid voice would prevail above all others.

There was nothing that was surrounding him right now that was not a reminder.

-

_ “If you happened to die now, would you have regrets?” _

The wind trembled, almost aware of the heaviness that those words had just dropped on the two of them. The night was calm, silent, unnatural. Gone was the pleasant noise between the hills, characteristic of Ignacia. Almost as this place resonated with their trembling hearts.

While tiringly leaning against each other’s backs, sitting on the grass, too tired to walk all the way back to Ray’s house, Wu forced himself into a breath too quick and loud to be normal. And to feel good. Nothing really did at that moment, there was no echo of defeat, yet victory was like a day without clouds: the sky was empty, sure clear, but so meaningless. Only made to last until the next storm was to come. And then what? It was all about waiting for the rain to go away? Going like this forever, just to prevent something inevitable?

The latest attack had been the strongest yet, there was no loyalty left for a truce. A war was coming. And they were going to be in first line. Everything made it impossible to ignore it, from the desolating silence all around them, to the painful press of his wounds over his body, to their cheeks still burning of the acids of those nasty Venomari.

Ray sounded distant. Thoughtful for once. It was both scary and fascinating. Wu bit his bruised lip, the metallic taste making him shiver.

“As in… things you wished you could have done?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Definitely. But there’s no point into letting despair getting on us, isn’t it? After all, it was just a day a little worse than others.” He didn’t voice how that same sentence could be applied for the previous day, and the previous week, and the previous month. Noticing how their lives had turned into a colorless never-ending line was useless. After all, there was no need to voice out loud thoughts that were also facts.

Ray moved a little. In theory, their bodies were too incompatible to support each other. The master of fire was muscly, and his arms were mighty, while Wu was slim and fast like a ninja. Yet somehow it worked. Somehow, they could make them work.

He sighed gravely.

“A day might turn into a year very soon.” That voice was scary. Always to energetic and determinate, it could drop as deep as a volcano.

“Don’t say that.”

“If you don’t I will. And that’s not why I brought it up, I was actually trying to be sentimental for once. Give me half a chance, okay?” Wu nodded, the back of his head brushed against Ray’s bristly hair. “For once, I would regret not focusing on what I really want, shrugging it off like it’s stupid. Because I’m a happier man as a blacksmith than as a warrior.” An orange aura lightened up the darkness, Wu could feel Ray’s power igniting. “Fire is a part of me. And since I discovered it, I felt like it was all that ever mattered. But there’s more than just the master of fire right here, a me I haven’t had the pleasure or displeasure to meet yet.” He laughed, a delicate relieved sound.

Wu found himself resisting the sudden urge to cry. He was guiding a group of warriors completely different from each other, doing his best to guide them into a solid team. There was no time for this. He couldn’t go back to the crybaby he used to be. Back when Garmadon was the tough one of the two. Back when life was easier, or just more serene.

“It... it makes sense, yeah. I hope you two will be acquaintances soon.”

“Wanna share too? It feels pretty good. I should have tried this thing before, what is it called? Talking about your feelings?” Curse this man for actually making him smile.

Wu hummed, mindlessly caressing the grass.

“Well... I guess I would regret giving up. Especially on people.” Morro’s rageful expression was an unforgettable imagine into his mind, very close to his brother’s red eyes of hatred. “I’m supposed to be a sensei, teaching others the way of the warrior, the honorable and good path of life. Yet it feels like I’m not enough to leave a mark on others.” It felt miserable hearing himself. But also kinda liberating letting it out. Perhaps this moment could fall into one of the few times his best friend had a good idea.

Ray nodded, his flame slowly died down.

“I would regret hesitating. Something I never thought I would have done, but that kept me from asking Maya something.” Without turning around he passed behind his back a little box. It was velvety, and when Wu opened it he couldn’t help but smile: it was a silver ring, with an aquamarine shining under the moonlight. “I had this under my belt for two months now, can you believe it? I owe apologizes to all the people I’ve ever called cowards, fear sucks.”

It brought peace to his agitated heart. Wu thought about Maya, gorgeous and patient master of water Maya, shining with joy in front of her loyal hotheaded boyfriend as he kneeled in front of her. Such a peaceful vision that needed to happen.

Wu giggled, returning the box.

“That would actually explain why you would always trip in front of her during training.”

“Oh, I put it down during those moments. I tripped because you shouldn’t be expected to focus on your movements when there’s a living goddess of water practicing nearby.” Ray snorted, the gloomy surroundings getting a little less menacing. “How about you, lovebird? Any regret from the heart as well?”

“Actually, I sent Misako a letter, a while ago.”

“Wait, really?” Another laugh, stronger and full of joy. Ray very clumsily tried to give him a punch on the shoulder, almost hitting his ear. “I was asking just to make fun of you, that’s great Wu! And that’s actually a really good plan, your writing is neat. I think you have a pretty solid chance.” It was somehow funny how much his opinion mattered, considered the man back to back with him was planning to set down with the only woman he had ever loved. But from some kind of weird point of view, no one could understand better than him.

Wu shrugged, even though his heartbeats were going up his throat.

“We’ll see. I guess I would regret only not facing Misako directly.”

“You're still less troubled than I am, that’s for sure.”

“... I’m not.” It came back all together. Wu had forgotten how liberating was feeling those warm streams wetting his cheeks. “I would still... I would regret something else too. I...” He took the deepest breath, it hurt his lungs. “I would regret not... not having your back.” A sob followed, and there was no hiding his feelings anymore. He was back to that skinny, weak boy with easy tears. But this time, he could control it. This time, it wasn’t a tantrum. It was reality.

The master of fire almost turned all the way, making him struggle to stay still. Wu could feel his intense stare on the back of his head.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m being real. We are siding with the elemental masters, some of the strongest warriors this land has ever seen. I firmly believe we will make it no matter what with this team by our side. And the only reason I could think we won’t make it is because... I won’t fulfil my part.” Wu raised his eyes to the black empty sky. “I’m the one that will have to lead you into battle no matter what. I have the responsibility to make sure all of you will come back. If I don’t, we will all fail. And you might...” Words fell like tears, wetting the kimono his father had gifted him with a long time ago, still so beautiful and well crafted. Like it was making fun of his ugly tearful face.

Ray shifted a little, his warm calloused hand meeting his smaller and softer one. And it felt like they were two kids, hiding behind a curtain to avoid the scary thunders. Together in the darkness.

“I’m done playing the regret game, let’s play something else. It's called the future game.”

Wu sniffed.

“W-what is that?”

“It’s easy. We'll tell three things we’re gonna do in the future, and we’re going to do them. And until that happens, none of us is allowed to die and none of us will allow the other to.” Ray’s grin was clear even when Wu couldn’t see it. “Let’s do one each. First of all, I’m gonna ask the woman of my dreams to be my wife.” The silence was telling. Patient.

Wu wiped away his tears, surprising himself by using the sleeve of his father’s special kimono. It felt blasphemous. But also liberating.

“Uhm...”

“Come on, you know what I wanna hear.”

“... as soon as she reads the letter, I’m gonna confront Misako and tell her exactly how I feel. That I’m in love with her.” A shy smile cleaned his face from the sadness, letting hope blossom. He held onto Ray’s hand tighter. “... your turn.”

Ray nodded.

“As soon as I can, I wanna explore myself some more. As a blacksmith, as a warrior, and who know what else. Maybe I’ll never stop being the master of fire, or maybe I’ll be done the moment the worst will be over. But I will try everything until I’m satisfied.” There was something so genuine about that dream, so simple and concrete. Honest and direct, just like the future owner of most likely the best blacksmith shop of Ignacia. “You go, give me a good one.”

“Huh, I don’t know if it counts...” Wu looked down, biting his lip. “I… I won’t give up on my brother. I don’t know if he’s too lost or if he’s simply unredeemable, but he will always be family. I won’t let someone else go, especially not him.” The power that words could have was incredible. It almost gave me strength. Hope.

Ray’s grip got stronger. Warmer.

“It definitely counts.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Wu, I’m gonna cheat, because this is something we will do together. We... are going to survive this. We're going to go back home, safe and sound, stronger and braver.” If it wasn’t for that instinctive look Wu gave over his shoulder, or for the full moon shining so brightly that night, he doubted he would had noticed Ray’s tears matching his own. “We will make it.”

He just smiled at the stars, sobs dying down before even coming, tears flowing freely almost without him noticing. His hand holding onto his friend’s hand for dear life.

“The game is on.”

-

It was mildly disappointing that even after so many years practicing meditation, how to empty your mind and control your feelings, changing place was enough to unsettle him. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. He was here for a specific reason, and as the son of the first Spinjitzu Master and sensei of the ancient art of spinjitzu, he was going to complete it. He had spent decades accepting his terribly meaningful role in this world. See that acknowledgement break so easily felt sad. Pathetic really. Like it truly hadn't passed even a single day.

The hills of Ignacia were still a beauty. The paddy fields surround the pathway were filled with little green plants, shining under a forever warm sun. The farmers kneeling into the water were as busy as ever, waving friendly at him.

Wu automatically responded to the salute, but in truth he had barely noticed. His eyes were fixed on the ground, and he felt the impelling urge to start and run. It was the unforgotten excitement of a warrior, after accomplishing something greater than himself. With just that little bit of a distraction, he found his mind was wandering again.

-

_ “W-Wu?” _

How unreal. It made sense, not a while ago he and his brother were facing the Hands of Time, throwing the Time Blades into a time portal to get rid of that evilness. All of the events together, the plan, the forge, the fight, the decision. The portal, and then Krux and Acronix following their powers through it, proving once and for all that their loyalty towards the Alliance had officially ended. There was so much chaos, yet somehow still plenty of space for awful feelings to trouble his heart, exhaustion, guilt, sadness. Emptiness. For another couple of people in his life leaving when he was involved.

And like every single time, those thought melted in front of such an unrivaled heat. There was still much to think about, like the future of the elemental masters after the war. And that vision of the future, something that meant just another battle coming, but hopefully in a clearer future.

Right now, after running for his life all the way back to Ignacia, hitting harshly his feet against the path of so many days spent in doubt as much as in harmony, Wu had stood frozen. Sweat dripping from his forehead. A warm breath coming out of his wide open mouth. Looking at his best friend, the one that saved the world thanks to his skills. Thanks to his dream.

Ray wasn't at the shop of course. Even after being so tired after forging the Time Blades, he had dragged himself as far as possible. He  was watching with eyes big with fear, barely standing up and looking afraid of the future. For once in his life.

And for once as well, it was Wu’s task to ease his worries. Smiling so widely he felt his cheeks covered in dirt and tears cracking.

“We won. We defeated the Hands of Time.” He exhaled the deepest breath. “It’s over.”

What a distant world he was living into right now, where even such a fearsome master of fire could melt into such vivid and heartfelt tears of joy. The land around them was burnt, beaten up by the merciless force of the war. By two armies convinced to be right, where one was meant to prevail and bring back the prize.

That was peace. That was relief. Ray laughed weakly, unbelieving, hopeful.

“It’s over. It... it really is...” He moved a few steps, giggling harder, shaking his head. Then he howled, so loudly all of Ignacia must had heard him. All of Ninjago must had resonated with the same happiness. “We won! We defeated the Serpentines, we faced those traitors, we brought peace to Ninjago! We actually did it!!” He jumped, even on those trembling legs, spinning around himself. “No lying snake, no fool at time’s mercy can stop us! We're the Elemental Alliance!!!” Another howl, longer and louder. As always, his burning energy was never-ending.

And for once, Wu let that pride run wild. Because the same light was shining into his chest as well, if not brighter. Right now, it felt like there was no obstacle they could not overcome. No mountain too high they could not prevail over.

He grinned, approaching a little bow towards his friend.

“Well done Ray, master of fire.”

And the blacksmith responded with the same smirk, bowing even more.

“Well done, sensei Wu.” Such a silliness. Yet such a hope behind that name. To overcome the mistakes of the past and honor the successes of this day. To finally have a name outside the descendent of the creator of this world.

Today they were the saviors. The champions of Ninjago. All of them.

“Thank you, that’s-” Wu managed to sprint in time to catch a falling master of fire. “I knew it was weird you were already full recharged, I told you to rest!” In the mess of a giggle this man was, Wu failed to keep his frown for long. He just managed to wrap his tired arm around his neck, feeling the weight of a warrior and a blacksmith on his shoulder. It had never felt this precious. Like he was indeed carrying a special someone.

Ray snickered, giving him a look.

“Come on, you knew I wasn’t going to stay put! Giving enough time, I would’ve come to fight Krux and Acronix along with you!”

He knew that alright. Wu sighed.

“What am I going to do with you, my friend?” Ray didn’t even seem to hear that, laughing so loudly, cheering with a strong voice like his body was exhausted but his soul was forever awake. Holding onto him freely, with such a trust it would had sounded reckless.

Solid steps through the path between the fields interrupted their screams, after Wu had somehow ended up joining the cheer. In the direction where the shop was, in a valley of heat and hard work, the master of water stood. Her black hair captured by the wind, her face beautifully shining of fatigue and hope. And all of the sudden Ray couldn’t be hold back, by anyone in the world. He ran towards his future wife like his life depended, he grabbed her by her hips and spun her around like she weighted nothing. They laughed, a mist of love that was their elements together. Then Ray hugged her and kissed her, holding her with passion and kindness impossibly fused together.

And as Maya responded with the same feeling, holding onto the man she loved with everything she had, Wu felt tears of joy fell towards the ground. Just like the sun behind the horizon, throwing its last rays of light. It was bringing the darkness of a day too long to be true, but it was okay.

Right now, _they_ were Ninjago’s lights.

-

The path started to slowly go up the hill. In response Wu’s feet became numb, light, floating over a cloudy path where there was nothing consistent. He was going somewhere because his heart told him to, trained to have his task clear and his soul loyal to the cause. But his mind was too overwhelmed to quite remember what it was. As he got further and further, a deep shiver caused him to tremble. The warmth of the place was becoming irrelevant.

In his mind, _his_ steps were echoing so loudly and clearly.

-

_ “Thanks for the offer, but it’s a no.” _

Wu smiled sadly, looking at him as they waved at a group of farmers going to the other direction. With his armor rearranged as blacksmith suit, the mighty dragon chest-piece with the flaming look still vivid but just a little more wise-looking, Ray had never looked more at ease. Mature, determinate, _adult_. When it had happened, Wu truly couldn’t recall. Somehow his troublemaker of a best friend had turned into this wonderful man.

He sighed, keeping up the pace as they went back to the shop, each carrying a big bag full of material. Obsidian, deepstone, metal from Metalonia. The remains of the Elemental Alliance’s goodbye gift, as it had been a while since the last attack.

A long time for peace and happiness, at last. For most of them.

“I figured this was going to be your answer. I know you meant to settle down with your shop, I know you wanted to get married. I just never thought you were going to put an end to your life as a warrior so definitively, especially considering how much you fought for it.” Years of training, years of such rage as well. Intense moments hard to forget, even if they had been such meaningful pillars in both of their lives.

It was so early for Ignacia’s heating climate to hit, the sun was barely up. It was an unusual hour to have a walk. Yet somehow, the pathway was always the same. The grass so green, the fields nearby. Nothing had changed, even if so much did.

Ray grinned, shrugging a little with the bag over his shoulder.

“I’m not gonna lie, I did think about it. I love my job, but it’s hard to let go of such an important part of my life. I’m a fighter, I’ll always fight for what is right. And learning spinjitzu is a secret desire we all had at some point, so thanks for thinking about me. My younger self would lose it.” He smirked, his march getting a little more urgent as they went up the hill. “But I realized that Ray the master of fire is indeed a chapter. A very well written one for sure, but a finished one. Something made me realize that, and then it became clear that was not my path anymore.”

Wu hummed, changing hand to hold the bag as it was getting heavy. Telling that he was not jealous of such a self-discovery would had been a lie. Even more wrong would had been assuming he was not as fascinating at exploring who he actually was outside the savior of Ninjago. Alas, he was different. There was no shady corner of this land where he wasn’t the son of the creator of all.

He shook his head slightly, turning to his friend.

“How did you come to that conclusion?” And he was brighter than the sun. The entire land seemed to get more vivid by his happiness radiating all over.

Ray smiled, of such a genuine joy it looked even too sincere.

“As I said, the master of fire’s big chapter is over. I thought I was gonna start a little essay as a blacksmith or something. But I was very wrong.” He reached the peak, his eyes melted. “This new bigger chapter I’m beginning to write, will be my greatest adventure yet.”

Wu looked at him quizzically. But he didn’t ask, he just stared upfront.

They could see the ‘Four Weapons’, Ignacia’s pride between its green lands. They could see the neighbors, always waving with kindness while working to make this world flourish. And they could see Maya, sitting in front of the house on a single chair, saluting them back. Caressing gently her belly bump, with the most beautiful and sweetest smile Wu had ever seen on her. There was no danger, no menace, no calamity. Nothing that could ruin this image. Even the surroundings seemed quieter for this moment.

The sensei could barely put together the words. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, who seemed as if not more captured by the scene.

“Congratulations, I know you will be a great father.”

“Just because I can count on a wonderful mother.”

“Boy or girl?”

“Don’t know, we decided to keep it a surprise. Although we are a little unsure about the names, I kinda like Ash, and Nya for a girl, while Maya really wants to call our boy Kai, and she likes the name Aya. I guess we will see when we’ll meet them.” So happy, so radiant. The sudden shade in his eyes was unfair. Ray bit his lip. “Hey… I’m sorry about-”

The bag slipped from his fingers, hitting the ground. Wu shook his head, still smiling. It felt like such an unfair fake curve in front of his light.

“They were meant to be, I should’ve known since the beginning. After all, it was for Misako that Garmadon left master Chen behind to help us.” He came back for her, no one else. Not the Alliance, not his own brother. Just for her.

Ray frowned, putting the bag down for a moment.

“Well, I guess, but… what about the letter?”

“She never said anything, I won’t say anything. I think we have reached some sort of mutual silent acknowledgement with this. After all, it would be a little inconvenient letting her husband know his brother used to have a little crush on her.” Oh how poor had become his ability to lie, especially in presence of such an honest man. But after the latest event, the final realization that he was never going to be with the woman he loved, Wu had started to develop just another skill. _Not caring_. It needed adjustments, but the pleasant numbness was quite welcomed.

Not with Ray, though. It evaporated immediately even the thought of trying to play dumb.

But the master of fire was good. And unlike the sensei, he had learned from himself and became better and better. From the hothead that couldn’t even stay still until called, to this wise blacksmith giving him such a sad look.

“… I might... not be able to come to the monastery much anymore. I have a kid coming, and there’s a shop that won’t manage itself.” He scratched the back of his head, sighing deeply. “And I know the others are settling down as well, so there’s that too. Look, all I’m saying is, it might get a little lonely back there...”

“Ray-”

“No, listen, I know you have a tendency of keeping everything for yourself. And I know you only do that because you care about others and don’t want to hurt anyone.” The former master of fire tilted his head, looking straight at him. “But the problem is that you’re somehow convinced it’s a one way feeling. It's not. Because we care too. I care about you, a lot, and I don’t want to think that you will go on to save Ninjago solo without contacting us.”

Wu clenched his fists. He needed this, he really did. Yet at the same time this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have.

“I’m... not alone. I’m _not_ alone. I have my brother.” The one on the edge of darkness. “I have Misako.” Who got married, never mentioning the letter at all like she had never cared. “I have... all of Ninjago.” A world doomed for so much more, according to his visions. “I’m not alone, okay? You don’t have to worry.” Everyone was truly taking different paths. Ray and Maya having a family, his brother’s getting married, the other elemental masters changing their lives because the world itself had changed.

And what was left of him? What was the place of someone that was born to fight and protect?

Ray smiled, frowning. With that knowing look that reminded Wu how there was nothing he could had said that this man couldn’t see right through. That in front of those firing embers, he was a man. Just a simple man. The most incredible feeling.

He held his hand open for him.

“Stay with us for dinner. I finally learned how to cook curry, I have to brag with someone that is not able to stir the soup with just a movement of her fingers!” He snickered, never looking away. Never leaving him out of his sight. “You’re not alone, you’re right. If you’ll ever need me, I’ll be there. I trust you with this, okay?”

Wu swallowed, holding Ray’s forever warm and strong hand that had never failed to surprise him.

“I trust you too. With my life.” This was the absolute truth.

The master of fire grinned, then he beamed when he saw Maya noticing them, slowly getting up and hurrying towards with a big smile. He let go to reach his wife, holding her arm and putting a hand behind her back, gaining a roll of eyes and a soft smile.

Before coming here, Wu had thought that he needed to get to work as soon as possible. Pulling together the monastery and start his training all over again. With so many elemental masters retiring, someone needed to be vigilant. Someone needed to stand their ground, because if no one was there waiting for the worse, then they were all going to be caught off guard. He had nothing after all, he could do this. There was no problem.

But right about now, perhaps staying a little wasn’t going to hurt. Eating some flaming curry, learning about the shop’s future, about the baby’s room, how they hoped their kid was going to be growing up. Just to forget about the rest, as if it didn’t matter right now.

For now, it didn’t.

-

A warm wind moved his beard. His eyes were too wide open, they pinched. As he finally got at the peak of the hill, he saw it. It made sense that it looked a little new, after years of absence. A more visible sign, better looking walls, and a few changes on the shape too. It still looked homey, familiar. Comforting even. But just the thought of what was waiting for him, or better who was _not_ , turned his blood icy cold.

Cold. Never thought the day would had come where this shop was going to strike him as cold. It was as ironic as absolutely terrifying. One person was enough to turn his world upside down, it had always been like this. Wu was forever going to be damned because of it.

He moved those last steps. Holding his staff hard, and his breath harder.

-

_ “Were you waiting for someone, Maya?” _

Even hearing his voice beyond the door was already consolatory. And right now, with the scroll tight into his hand and his father’s kimono pressing over his skin, to remind him over and over and over again what happened, it was the only relief Wu was able to feel.

When Ray opened, it took a moment. He jumped in surprise, smiled, and immediately hugged him. 

The son of the first Spinjitzu Master had bottled up his emotions, dealt with his inner self many times, to manage to keep himself in check. He was a sensei, it was his duty. Right there, between the strong and warm arms of a too familiar force, he almost broke altogether. The blacksmith smelled like metal and hard work.

If not only for the burning task into his mind, he might had embraced back.

“Ray-”

“I told you to visit more often, you didn’t even meet Nya! She’s the most beautiful baby girl you will ever see, and I’m not saying it because I’m her dad... maybe just a little, but can you blame me? She is the prettiest thing!” How bright he was, this elemental master. The one that had managed to accomplish everything he had tasked himself for his life. Glowing more than sun itself. A pure wonderful flame, burning the strongest during this well deserved peace.

Wu felt horrible for being here. Simply horrible.

“I’m not here for a visit, old friend.”

“Oh come on, just because I grew a beard now I’m the old friend?” Ray snickered, but his smile fell when he crossed his tired eyes, letting him go. “Are you okay, Wu?” The sensei hesitated. Then slowly, simply, shook his head. “What happened?”

Red eyes of evil, golden sparkles. Aching muscles, the wind, the dark sky. The cold ground, a burning throat. Then the light, the darkness, the scream.

And solitude, infinite and unbearable.

“... I banished Garmadon into the Underground.” The master of fire widened his eyes. In front of those clear embers, Wu felt his voice cracking. “I knew it, like you knew it, that he was beyond repair. But I thought that with time, his kind self was going to surface, battling the darkness that was consuming him. I wanted to believe in him, more than I wanted to save him.” A tear escaped his composure, streaming rapidly and falling on the ground. On such a happy ground. Despicable. “I-I failed my role as a protector of Ninjago, because I couldn’t bring myself to fail as a brother. Alas, it was all for nothing.” He took a deep breath. Nothing made sense. Everything was blurry around him since Garmadon had fallen through the gate.

Ray put a hand on his shoulder. It got stronger, heavier even. Gone was the natural elemental warmth, leaving the natural heat that was him. Only him. It had been a while since this unbreakable presence had given him comfort. How Wu had missed it.

“I know you did what you could.” So naïve. The son of the first Spinjitzu Master held onto that ignorant response. It was the only way he could continue.

“Ray… I need a favor.”

“Anything.”

“No, this is serious.” Wu clenched his fists, staring right at him. “Garmadon was after the Golden Weapons. I was a fool, I thought that he would have respected at least our father’s will... but he didn’t. If he manages to come back, he will definitely go look for them, and I won’t let that happen again.” The paper was starting to sting under his fingers. The weight of the situation, the unreality, everything was making his knees tremble. “I found places, and I found guardians. They will be safe as long as no one looks for them. But...”

From the inside of the house, a laugh. A baby giggle. The sweetest sound Wu had ever heard. It was unfair. This was so unfair. He had failed to keep his brother away from darkness, and now Ninjago was under the threat of an evil force. And this family? How could he bring such a weight over his best friend’s family? What kind of man could do this to his own-

A hit. Even as adults, Ray would still give him those playful punches. It hurt a little more now.

“Don’t you dare overthink this, you just told me Ninjago is in danger. I’m not letting you go alone, I never did and never will. Tell me and I’ll do it.” Loyalty. Both the remaining of his stubbornness, and the sign of his meaningful path of growth.

Wu swallowed. It was too late to go back. It didn’t make it better.

“... I won’t live forever.” Painful to see this man shutting himself in front of reality. “And I can’t take anything for granted anymore. Even if Garmadon won’t escape, others might want to look for them. And the Golden Weapons are powerful relics, that might be fundamental in case a bigger menace is to come. If that will be the case, and I won’t be around to stop it…” He handed the scroll, his hand shaking slightly. “I need someone to keep the map leading to the weapons. Someone that will get them in case the worst happens. Someone honest, that I can trust with my whole life.”

It was sad, truly. Not that his best friend was in fact the only name he had thought up to the task, it was actually the only comfort. But that there was nothing left of him at this point. No family, no love. All the ones he used to know were changing, expanding, finding new adventures and new lives. While he was there, trying to make things right after another one of too many mistakes.

Ray hesitated, for once in his life, so briefly yet a lifetime for the both of them. Then he slowly took the scroll, without even looking at it, closing his eyes.

“We were supposed to be both happy at this point, Wuss.”

That old annoying nickname, from when they first started to fight alongside. The memory of easier times. The sensei actually managed to smile.

“I thought you were going to be happy, you won the future game after all. You accomplished everything you said you were going to, becoming even a better person than you already were.” He tightened his grasp over his father’s old staff, just another reminder of who he was and who he couldn’t be. “I simply survived. And I will keep going, for as long as I can. For as long as it takes. I will make sure you keep living the life you deserve.”

“Stop it. Just... just stop.” The master of fire bit his lip, his shoulders shaking. The shadow of the angry kid he used to be on his mature face.

Wu lowered his eyes.

“Will you help me and keep the map?”

“I told you. Anything.” Ray passed a hand over his eyes. The forever emotional type that Wu had always wished he could allow himself to be. “... I take it I won’t see you for a long while. Even longer than this.” The sensei couldn’t do anything else but nod. “Well, since I won the future game, I’d say I deserve a price. No, better, I will give you a penalty.” His words were completely empty of his usual mocking tone, right now there was nothing of the kid he used to be. “Just like the three tasks we had, but now you only have one.” He was a man, facing another man.

Wu didn’t have the voice to tell him not to bind him. It was hard already, letting go of one of the only familiar faces he had left. He couldn’t say no to him.

“What is it?”

“... you have to try and be happy, Wu.” His chest ached. “I know it won’t be easy, and I don’t expect it to be. I know it might not happen for a while, and destiny will always try to make the both of us feel miserable. Because somehow it’s something it loves to do.” Ray smiled, his eyes were lucid. “But I want to think that you will find your peace, and it has to start with you. So please, promise me you will?” It was barely a dare, or a punishment.

It felt like it was. At the sensei’s lips, the words were already there. ‘I can’t’. But then they fell down, making space for others. ‘How can I?’. Yet again they faded, because they weren’t enough, they weren’t right. They weren’t even his, it was his duty talking. His task. His _father_.

But what did _Wu_ really want to say, in front of someone that had been there the most?

“I will... try.” It felt right. In front of Ray’s grateful expression, it felt okay. “I can’t stay any longer, there are many things I have to take care of.” Which wasn’t a lie, in preparation of the future there was still much to do. At the same time Wu knew, the longer he stayed, the harder it was going to be giving Ray his back and walk away.

The master of fire sighed, his eyes darkening. But he was still smiling, and he still hugged him one last time. It marked him with fire, a comfort Wu hoped it was going to last as long as possible. The sensei held onto him, with all of his strength.

“Take care, Wu. Please do.”

As long as his heart aching for the future allowed him to.

-

Why didn’t you help? _I needed to take care of Ninjago_. What about your best friend’s children? _I wasn’t going to be able to take care of them properly_. Because you’re not good enough? _Because I am a protector! I was going to put them in danger!_ Why didn’t you train them then? _I don’t know if they inherited their powers!_ But you’re checking them now, are you? _I am, but-_ Just because you fear for this world, that’s all you care about right? _That’s not-_ As long as you’re following your duty as the descendant of the first Spinjitzu Master, that’s enough right? _I didn’t... I don’t..._ You think this way, you won’t fail, like you failed with Garmadon? _I... I..._ You know that won’t work, right? _… I do_. You know you can’t be superior and distant, like your father was, right? _I know_. You know why is that? _… because… because…_

_ “Take care, Wu. Please do.” _

_ “Take care, Wu. Please do.” _

_ “Take care, Wu. Please do.” _

The solid hit of a hammer against the metal shook him awake. His eyes were misty, he blinked the feeling away. Now more than ever, all the concentration he had always put over his role payed off. As it seemed to be only way of focusing on something that was not so painfully familiar around him. Ray wasn’t here. Ray wasn’t going to be here. Wu knew it was still going to hurt, as soon as he was going to enter that place once again.

He kept walking, feeling the air already warm, his arms behind his back. He was definitely in presence of a fire elemental, even if in a still unconscious form. Hearing chatters, laughter, getting closer and closer was making his old heart beating again. It wasn’t familiar, it was-

“I know, ‘no matter how much fire you have, experience isn’t something you learn overnight’. That may work for you Nya, but I’m gonna be a better blacksmith than dad ever was!”

It almost froze him on his feet. So much had changed, from the various tools hanging around, to the different equipment and atmosphere. But oh, in name of his own father, if he could care less right now. Weapons were not the most precious creations around here.

There she was, the most beautiful baby girl he was ever going to see. Nya. The so cruelly perfect portrait of her mother, the grace, the beauty, the black hair. There was so little mistaking Wu almost believed the paddy fields around Ignacia were going to be awakened by the water warrior. Yet her posture was fierce, her eyes focused, and even in her smile there was something of the fiery determination of his old friend. Truly their child. Even if he hadn’t been as close as he was to them, he would had recognized her anyway.

As for the boy…

Wu hummed, looking around, catching the attention of the young blacksmith that was giving him his back. Such a slim back, so premature.

“Mm, your metal is loud and heavy. Useful for slowing down, useless in the art of stealth.” Kai, that was the name if he remembered, turned around. Wu hit a helmet with his stuff, the boy’s eyebrow was twitching already. “All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?” For just a split of a second, the sensei lost focus. Between relief and confusion.

He didn’t look like Ray. Not at all. Not _really_.

The boy frowned.

“Ninja? Heh, you’re a long way from finding a ninja in this parts, old man.” Kai put down the hammer and... some kind of spiral sword? “And the shop is called ‘Four Weapons’, not ‘For browsing’, either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else!” It took forever, into Wu’s mind, to get back to reality. In front of his flaming embers, warm to the absurd considering the latent nature of his possible powers. But there was Ray in those eyes.

It was probably just a second. A moment too long for this weird old man to stare.

“Hah, too bad. Thought I’d find something special in here.” Wu turned away. And ran. As fast and silently as he could, the walk of a ninja and the experience of a master. Not far. Never too far, not after all this time apart from this place.

Next to the building, panting like he almost had forgotten how to, he heard the boy’s voice again talking to his missing shadow.

“If it’s something special you’re looking for, let me sho-”

Silence.

“Where is he?”

“He was just... forget it.”

Wu held onto his staff, hard, feeling his hands aching around the old wood. Clenching, more and more, hoping to break it even. The image of the destroyed relic from his beloved father felt like the only relief now. A liberating feeling into his mind, filled with too many memories, too many missing figures in his life.

They were similar. _Just_ similar.

He truly had no idea what to do with this new knowledge, with these two new people replacing the everlasting image of the previous master of fire. Of course Ninjago had moved on since Ray had disappeared. And the son of the first Spinjitzu Master, for once, felt the anger rising towards destiny. Towards this force, too perfect to be mistaken, always a step forward, making sure everything fell into places. A fate that could somehow let the world move on without fire.

A dark fog seemed like the perfect weather for his turbulent thoughts, yet Wu immediately knew his mood had nothing to do with it. All of the sudden the golden orange sky of Ignacia was covered by menacing clouds, brought along by a familiar looking army of skeletons.

Wu felt the ground tremble underneath his feet. And it was half for the menacing vehicle approaching the land, half the terror pushing through his heart. Why now? Of all the moments, why right now? He hadn’t even been able to talk, let alone recruit the boy! No explanation, no story behind the history on Ninjago itself. Only confusion, danger. And if there was any way these buckets of bones without brains had been sent by Garmadon, the target was only one.

He needed to act. He needed to protect them! They...!

Wu stopped himself just in time. No. It couldn’t be the first try, Garmadon probably had sent his army around to look for the map for a while now. This was only another place. The moment he was to show himself, the moment Samukai was going to realize this was actually the hiding place of the map. The skeletons were idiots. They were reckless. They could buy it.

But what of the children?

It made him gulp seeing Kai defending the place, wearing that same heavy armor he had mocked. With his sword out and his eyes focused he fought against the skeletons, like they were not mystical creatures coming from another realm. His technique was terrible, his movements as well. That rough, instinctive and brave way of fighting seemed like the rawest version of Ray’s first attempt at martial arts. Even better, actually, there was some thought. Some more attention. He was promising. His sister was even better the moment she stepped in, showing a more attentive style, a perfect disposition like she had payed much more attention. A courageous young woman that could make anyone feel ashamed in comparison.

Despicable the sudden wave of pride that hit him. Wu found himself blink away the brightness of the scene. Of course. From Ray and Maya, of course something great was to come out.

During the battle Kruncha and Nuckal got inside the shop. Hopefully Ray had managed to hide the map well. Wu was ready to intervene in case something happened, holding his staff close. Feeling the excitement of the upcoming fight sharpening his senses, like when he was younger, before the heaviness of the war had become his main focus.

With his entire body active, he heard bones. Familiar bones clapping against each other. Four arms.

And one, single whisper.

“Whoops...” It didn’t occur to him at first.

_ “Take care, Wu. Please do.” _

They had a similar voice.

His spinjitzu had never felt faster, as he spun towards Samukai pushing him away from a defenseless Kai. Wu’s feet were grounded, his will to fight ignited. Whatever this new feeling inside his heart was, he felt like the warrior that had faced the Serpentines decades ago.

Samukai stumbled, then grinned – if that could be called without actual lips.

“Sensei Wu. Your spinjitzu is a little rusty!”

“Nothing like bones to sharpen its edge, Samukai!” He was ready to take him down once again. Get him back to the Underworld, as a message to his brother to not try again. That even after all these years, he was still good and strong and ready to face whatever was to come next.

The bone head seemed pleased. His cruel, red eyes pointed elsewhere, and Wu felt a bad feeling moving his insides. Samukai laughed, then threw his four knifes right towards him. It took him barely a movement to avoid the hit, the blades colliding with the wood. The wood of a pile sustaining a water tower, that slowly started to fall. Heavy, definitive, inevitably.

On the poor boy still helpless on the ground.

Wu turned, and the world stopped. Nothing of the attack terrorizing Ignacia was affecting him, not the farmers and the other citizens, not the skeletons splitting up and causing mayhem. His loyal spirit always directed to this land, to his people, was far away. There was only the son of his best friend, on the ground without weapons and unable to get up. His spinjitzu moved by itself. And through the different veils of golden wind, he saw something different waiting for the save. He saw someone different on the ground, after pushing him away from his end. There were dark briskly hair. A very proud beard. Embers that could melt all of the snow in the Birchwood Forest.

Held down by his staff after that rushed movement, was his old friend. Smiling with the same, so well-known mocking shade into his eyes. The way he would had always accompanied a ‘took you long enough’.

_ “Take care, Wu. Please do.” _

As the spiky brown hair and the little notch on the eyebrow reappeared, he was confronted with a very confused look. He felt so heavy, almost to the point he couldn’t get up. He had been wrong. They were similar, so similar.

It was unfair. It was unbelievably unfair.

“Lord Garmadon said to take the girl!”

“Lord Garmadon?” Wu got up, feeling his heart aching. Even after getting burnt, that naïve part of him still had survived.

It took barely a moment, the blink of an eye. Just as Kai managed to get up, the mech launched the bone claw and got the girl. It got Ray’s _daughter_. Pulling her away from the only part of her family she had left.

“Nya!!” And there he was of course, the boy, trying to follow with that unnecessarily heavy armor, with one sword and no idea where these new enemies came from. “They took Nya...” Just to follow his instinct and feeling, with gritted teeth and fire in his eyes.

The sensei reached him from behind, his eyes empty. He had struggled, he had fought, he even had more experience now. Yet he was still so, so weak in front of destiny. But if there was one thing that loss had always taught him, was to move on. He needed a fire elemental to hold the Sword of Fire, it was the only way. It wasn’t about raising a group of champions to protect Ninjago in the future anymore, they were officially against the skeletons of Samukai to gather all of the Golden Weapons. They were officially against Lord Garmadon.

This wasn’t about the past. This wasn’t about his brother. This wasn’t about Libber’s son, Terra’s grandson, or Qanik’s descendant. This wasn’t about Ray and Maya’s children. He needed an apprentice, for the sake of Ninjago.

And right before him, there was his only option. Too prideful, too reckless. A hothead. And he knew how to deal with those. Because he had before.

“I told you.” He hit that heavy helmet with his staff. “Useless.”

Kai turned towards him, flaming embers glaring in his direction.

_ “Take care, Wu. Please do.” _

“Urgh, you could have done something!” Even his way of getting mad, his stutter, his gesturing. There was so much into this young man, too much that could make Wu’s heart ache. “You could have used your, your twist-itzu or your, your-”

“Spinjitzu.”

“But you did nothing.” It hit hard, it almost made him gasp. “I’m gonna get my sister back.” Kai turned, already going. Already fighting, without even swinging his sword.

This kid was too reckless. The world too at stake at the moment. And the words, those cursed words from Ray, too loud into Wu’s head. Like they were trying to be understood, and he didn’t know why. This wasn’t about his friend after all. This was about just another menace, another misfortune of his homeland. Memories were useless, painfully useless. Then why was he being plagued by them? Why was his friend giving him so much suffering??

Wu moved a few peaceful steps towards the boy. Inside, a war was raging.

“Where they go, a mortal cannot.” Kai stopped on his track. “That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it’s true that he’s carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are far worse than I have ever thought.” This was the mission. This was what his focus needed to rely on. Why was everything so hard? Why couldn’t be just follow his task? Why-

Kai grabbed his staff, still holding the sharp sword with his other hand. His eyes focused, his tone demanding, and his questions...

“Lord Garmadon? Underworld? What's going on? What do we have that’s so important to them, and why would they take my sister?”

Reasonable. Fair. Like even through this hard moment, he could still manage to think that something was off. Because something _was_ off, and it was more than just about the kidnapping. The simplest reality, the realization that had not hit the sensei quite hard enough the first time, and was slowly making him turn around like his spinjitzu.

As the truth settled in, Wu managed to see the boy. He finally saw Kai.

He was impatient. Eager to get things done. Motivated to reach his limits and overcome them. He was easy to tease, to annoy, to truly make him angry as well, a prospective that could only put a sad smile on his face. He was fierce, could fight with valor for what he thought was right, never giving up without a fight even while facing the unknown. Even right now, separated from his sister and heavy from millions of important questions, Kai was struggling with his eyes on fire. Ready to rise. Ready to win.

This boy, right before him, was definitely Ray’s son. But that was not just it, because he could think. He could ask himself reasons, analyze the situation. He was Maya’s kid as well. _Their_ child, _their_ pride, _their_ successor.

He was Ray’s son... and not Ray himself. 

Wu turned his back on him, looking up at the still dark sky.

“What’s so important? How about everything and Ninjago itself?”

He had studied Ninjago’s history for years, especially alongside his dear Misako. And he had been part of it, for a very long time as well. There was no need for him to actually think about it, because it came naturally. And as he made sure to highlight what his life meant for the future of this land, for his final apprentice destined to hold the Sword of Fire, Wu found the reason. The reason why those words, that echo of a memory, had been so frustrating for all of this time.

They were the last words he had ever heard from his best friend.

A caring voice. A strong desire for him to be good. To be _happy_ , actually. Something Wu hadn’t had the luxury to be, or even try to be, for a very long time. But this was a new chapter of his life. A brand-new history book to write about the future, where consequences of old mistakes were taking form into today’s problems. And where the allies of a lifetime were passing the torch to the new generation, leaving cinder behind.

Holding his breath, the son of the first Spinjitzu Master focused on this reckless unexperienced kid. Seeing the fall of an era into his eyes full of fire. Feeling into his heart full of grief that at last, Ray had died right here. The moment Wu had met the future ninja of fire.

-

-

-

“Mm, I still think it’s not very exciting.”

“I beg to differ, teaching can be quite the thrilling exercise. I am a master, after all.” Wu smirked, keeping his hands behind his back. “And I believe during these moments of peace, sharing knowledge and wisdom is the best way to honor the victory of light over darkness.” Once again, so much yet so little had changed around this serene and remote land. Perhaps Ignacia seemed warmer since his last visit.

Kai stopped with a little jump over the pathway, turning to his sensei with eyes wide open.

“… did you just impart me a lesson while proving me wrong?”

“A teacher’s job is never over, my pupil.”

“Why do I always forget who wears the sensei pants here?” As soon as the ‘Four Weapons’ came into view, his eyes lightened up. “Wow, it feels like it’s been forever. But I’m sure a place that doesn’t forever smell like rust is better. Hopefully the academy won’t be this decadent.” No matter what he said, that glow on his face was impossible to not see. Last time had probably been when he and Nya had moved into the monastery, when Lloyd wasn’t even part of the team.

At last, time had done it again. Streaming silently before them without getting noticed, silently building a new world around them. 

The master of fire speeded up, getting inside. He passed a hand over the wooden walls, his old blacksmith tools, the furnace that had been cold for a long time now. A brief sparkle into his eyes passed, as he picked up a bag from the table to fill.

Wu waited outside, enjoying just another sunny day. They were getting more frequent lately.

“I can guarantee that, I have every intention to give a fresh start to the old Darkley's Boarding School For Great Children. Everything will be new for us.”

“Except you?” In one swift gesture sensei Wu's staff got stuck under his foot, making him fall loudly on the ground. “Ooookay I kinda deserved that one… wait, if we're all gonna be teachers, what am I supposed to teach? I'm not sure blacksmithing is very academic, sensei.” He got up and reached a self. There was a photo of him and Nya together, shining even under that evil of dust. They were so young, barely a glimpse of the warriors of today. After the monastery's fall, most of their personal stuff got burnt. Leaving place for new things. Kai smiled, taking it with him.

Wu smiled as well, getting inside and picking up his staff.

“I agree. That's why you'll be teaching history.”

“Pff, good one.” Of this sensei's focused expression very little could be misinterpreted. Kai arched his eyebrow. “Why? I mean, it could be worse, but why me?”

“Zane will be assigned to chemistry, while I convinced Cole to do both gym and music.” What a very long hour. “Nya is happy to teach math, and Jay is already preparing his program regarding physics, I didn't want to let out such an important mark. And I believe not many other people would be able to truly share with others what the past can truly make you learn. I think you will make a good teacher.”

His words seemed to get through a little of the master of fire's prideful shield, getting out a wide sincere and grateful smile. Such a burst that the boy looked down just to not let it be seen, like the still a little reserved person he was. But way more open now.

“… let me bring in Lloyd's showdown against the Overlord as well, and I’m down.”

Wu grinned.

“Deal.” He watched patently, as the red ninja got a few more items before getting the bag over his shoulder. “Did you get everything? I might not be able to accompany you next time.”

“Oh come on, I can _take care, Wu_! I just asked for you to come in case you wanted to get some good air or something.” Kai huffed, taking another long look around. “I know Ignacia has a pretty clean environment, good for health. And it's not another old man joke, I promise I learned my lesson, it was to clear your head now that Garmadon is on the good guys team and everyth- Whoa, you have a face, what’s wrong?”

Bizarre. He hadn’t thought about it at all before. Yet right now, after having the new master of fire going through such many challenges in such a short amount of time, it was so evident. His voice had gotten deeper. More mature.

Even _more_ familiar.

And it hit him like a brick, how his life had changed again. How Misako had given him her trust once again. How he had seen his nephew fulfilling his destiny, saving this land. How he had finally had his brother back, to be good and true. And how he had witnessed his dear pupils’ growth, from the unexperienced and immature young warriors he had welcomed at the monastery, to the new protectors of Ninjago. Still silly, still oblivious from time to time, and unaware of many events that were to happen beyond their eyes. But ready, so ready to face whatever was going to come their way. With intelligence like Zane. With enthusiasm like Jay. With courage like Cole.

With skills, like Nya, and like Maya before her. And with braveness, like Kai.

Just like Ray before him.

It moved something, inside and outside him. Before he knew it, he was hugging the son of his best friend, feeling for once in his life that he was fine. He was happy, at last. The red ninja was warm, and stiff. But still patting his back, like no matter the situation, he still wanted to help.

Wu retracted, crossing eyes twice their usual size. It made him snicker.

“Shall we go? We have much to organize for Master Wu's Academy.” His feet started to move slowly. He took a deep breath, the air truly was cleaner. It felt good. His soul was light, his heart calm. Ignacia's beautiful warmth had never felt stronger.

It took a few seconds for Kai to catch up. He looked both wary and astonished.

“Should I… should I ask?”

“No, you shall not.”

“You do know it's a story I can't NOT share with the guys, right?”

Wu gave him an unimpressed look. Then smirked.

“Go ahead. Like they will ever believe you.”

The master of fire gaped loudly, making his master laugh. Wu’s memories of this place had always been accompanied by his old friend, going towards that place filled with warmth. Right now he was going the opposite way, with a very pouty red ninja muttering something about ‘never winning against the master’, an attitude that was most likely going to disappear the moment they were going to hit the road at full speed. He had learned to know him, the new master of fire.

And as his thoughts went to the Ultra Sonic Raider parked not too far, and the preparation of the new school along with his pupils, Wu felt his heart serene. Content even. He had never realized before how things had gotten this peaceful.

_ “Take care Wu. Please do.” _

He was. For once in his life, Wu really felt like he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the pilot I felt like these two had a connection. Considering that Wu gave away to his friend the map for the Golden Weapons fearing he was going to die soon, then Ray disappeared... THAT'S A ONE-WAY TICKET TO ANGST VILLE!!! Also I really like Kai relationship with Wu, I always had the headcanon that sensei was trying his best to be kinda like a father figure for him and Nya while Ray wasn't around. I'm a sucker for that kind of bond <3  
> I rewatched Hands of Time a while ago and it got me in the mood to write this fic, plus I miss having Ray and Maya on screen... although since Jillian is coming back next season, maybe there's hope? Maya?!? OR EVEN ROCK MOM?!? *u*
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, a kudos, a Golden Weapon or a lot of FIYAAAAA  
> See ya!! Byee!! ^ ^
> 
> P.S. Please tell me if there are errors, thanks!


End file.
